Beta Content
PRiCERPG, like many games, has a slew of pre-release and unused content. The beta content of PRiCERPG can be found within the games files and the original PRiCERPG indiegogo page. Pre-release indiegogo content Pre-release screenshots pwehiz1mb85rhpj8wr6h.png|SlimShoda's capture is outside of the cave instead of inside in this screenshot. Pre-release images ehpk3dclk3xjldhdobww.jpg Unused data Chapters Within the games files, unused 'Chapter' images can be found. This would indicate PRiCERPG was originally going to be divided into distinct chapters rather than being a streamlined experience without interruption. There are two versions of each 'Chapter' image. A set with chapter titles, and one set without. Chapter with titles CHAPTER11.png|Chapter 1: The Gay Saviour CHAPTER2.png|Chapter 2: Real News! CHAPTER33.png|Chapter 3: Anxious Desert CHAPTER44.png|Chapter 4: Bandrenor Remains CHAPTER55.png|Chapter 5: Bandrenor Test CHAPTER66.png|Chapter 6: Arrogant Jungle CHAPTER77.png|Chapter 7: Guilt Chapters without titles CHAPTER1.png|Chapter 1 CHAPTER22.png|Chapter 2 CHAPTER3.png|Chapter 3 CHAPTER4.png|Chapter 4. 'Chapter' is misspelled as 'Chaper' chapter5.png|Chapter 5 CHAPTER6.png|Chapter 6 CHAPTER7.png|Chapter 7 Unused cutscene images PRiCERPG has many cutscene images that go unused. While some of the cutscene images would later be redrawn by Eddie H.Hinestroza and used in the final game, several were not and it is unknown what place they would have had in the story. Some of the cutscenes have story exposition that is IMAGEN0.png IMAGEN1.png IMAGEN2.png imagen3.png IMAGEN4.png IMAGEN11.png INTRO 22.png INTRO PRUEBA 1.png INTRODUCCION 1.png intro 11.png INTRO1.png INTRO3.png INTRO4.png INTRO5.png introduccion 2.png INTRODUCCION 3.png INTROOOO.png introoooo.png INTROX.png intro tommy.png Unused wanted poster of Contundito 'Se Busca' means 'Wanted' in Spanish, confirming this is a wanted poster for Contundito. Its ultimate purpose is unknown considering it is shown to be torn in two pieces, however it must likely relates to the opening of the game where Contundito is wanted by the press for a reward of 100,000 MBs. contundito.png contundito1.png contundito2.png contundito3.png Unused enemies There are several unused enemies in the game - as they do not have official names they will be referred to by their file names: *PRUEBA DE COMBATE - A group of six stickmen. In Spanish 'Prueba de combate' means 'Test of Combat' which indicates this was a test to see how inserting enemies for combat would work in the RPGmaker engine the game was made in. Interestingly the stickmen have a sketch layer still present. *CIUDAD 1 - 19 - Ciudad in Spanish means 'City' meaning these enemies were all originally going to be enemies located in Zone 2/The City before they were replaced, removed, or resprited. For example, Ciudad 19 is an earlier unused version of Pyromanuel and Ciudad 17 is an earlier unused version of Mantis Jhon. Unlike in the final game, none of the city enemies have Sheddy's emblem on their body. *BUG 1 - 3 - Unused enemies with an unknown purpose. They have a similar look to CIUDAD 1 - 7 so it is possible they were once connected in some way. *AMAZ FACE - A strange unused enemy battle sprite of party member Amus. There is a lot of empty space. *ASMON BATALLA - An unused enemy battle sprite of party member A.Copper. There are actually two versions of this sprite but they do not have any significant differences between them. *1 - 6 - A squad of unused enemies, distinct due to how they are all raising their arms *NEGRO AZUL SECRET DUNGEON - An unused enemy. 'Nego Azul' in spanish is 'black blue' and with this enemy his file name is most likely a reference to the fact that he is a black man wearing blue clothes. No such secret dungeon exists in the game either so his entire gimmick was also scrapped. *VIEJO SPOOKY 1 INICIO - An unused enemy with a name translating from spanish to mean 'old spooky 1 start'. It is unkown what this means. *WEON DEL CASCO EN LA CUEVA AL PANTANO - An unused enemy whose file name translates from spanish to 'Dude of the helmet in the cave to the swamp' *weon dungeon 2 - An unused enemy. Weon as established before means 'dude' in spanish. So it is possible that at one point there was a 'dude dungeon' and this enemy was going to be a part of it. PRUEBA DE COMBATE.png|PRUEBA DE COMBATE CIUDAD1.png|CIUDAD1 CIUDAD2.png|CIUDAD2 CIUDAD3.png|CIUDAD3 CIUDAD4.png|CIUDAD4 CIUDAD5.png|CIUDAD5 CIUDAD6.png|CIUDAD6 CIUDAD7.png|CIUDAD7 CIUDAD8.png|CIUDAD8 CIUDAD9.png|CIUDAD9 CIUDAD10.png|CIUDAD 10 CIUDAD11.png|CIUDAD 11 CIUDAD12.png|CIUDAD 12 CIUDAD13.png|CIUDAD 13 CIUDAD14.png|CIUDAD 14 CIUDAD15.png|CIUDAD 15 CIUDAD16.png|CIUDAD 16 CIUDAD 17.png|CIUDAD 17 CIUDAD 19.png|CIUDAD 19 ciudad18.png|CIUDAD 18 BUG 1.png|BUG 1 bug 2.png|BUG 2 bug 3.png|BUG 3 AMAZ FACE.png|AMAZ FACE ASMON BATALLA 1.png|ASMON BATALLA 1.png|1 2.png|2 3.png|3 4.png|4 5.png|5 6.png|6 NEGRO AZUL SECRET DUNGEON.png|NEGRO AZUL SECRET DUNGEON VIEJO SPOOKY 1 INICIO.png|VIEJO SPOOKY 1 INICIO WEON DEL CASCO EN LA CUEVA AL PANTANO.png|WEON DEL CASCO EN LA CUEVA AL PANTANO weon dungeon 2.png|weon dungeon 2 Beta Icon styles Before the the final designs of what the icons would look like was decided, within the games files there are two varieties of beta icon designs: #Squares with the character's faces #Close up of the character's heads FilthyFrank.png|FilthyFrank.png NMPTheLord.png|NMPTheLord.png Scamaz.png|Scamaz.png TrumpSC.png|TrumpSC.png VSauce.png|VSauce.png DansGaming.png|DansGaming.png Kappa.png|Kappa.png TriHard.png|TriHard.png Beta Icon designs Beta icon designs for party members exist within the games files. Many of the designs and file names make it clear what real life person each party member within the game is based upon. In fact, many just straight up have designs even more closely resembling the real people as opposed to their fictional counterparts within PRiCEPRG. This was possibly changed for legal reasons as tw1TZER ENTERTAINMENT did not ask permission to directly use people's names and likenesses. 2x Champion.png|2x Champion AdmiralBulldog.png|AdmiralBulldog Amaz.png|Amaz Asmongold .png|Asmongold Eloise.png|Eloise Forsen.png|Forsen GreekGodX .png|GreekGodX Hafu.png|Hafu IcedPoseidon.png|IcedPoseidon Iddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddubz.png|Iddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddubz Keemstar.png|Keemstar Kripparian.png|Kripparian LegendaryLea .png|LegendaryLea Lirik.png|Lirik PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie Reckful.png|Reckful Reynad .png|Reynad SingSing.png|SingSing Sjow.png|Sjow STPeach.png|STPeach Summit1g.png|Summit1g TheCreature.png|TheCreature TimtheFatMan.png|TimtheFatMan Miscellaneous Unused Content Random unused images found within the games files. They appear to have no purpose and are most likely jokes or placeholders. IMAGEN MEMER.png|Just a memer PRIMERA NOTICIA.png|LOL xD IMAGEN5.png|PricERPG wow! Different Party Member Recruit Locations Felipex The party member, Felipex, in the game's trailer he is shown to be found in the Hardbass room of the TULA Building, however in the actual game, he cannot be found there. Instead he is encountered in the restroom floor of the TULA Building. Content changed after release Journalism test The first question of the journalism test originally used an image of the 45th President of the United States, Donald Trump. This was later changed to a drawing of a thinking face emoji for unknown reasons. Trivia *Within the game's files, the would-be first chapter has two full versions of the image done by artist Eddie H.Hinestroza found on the indiegogo page. It is unknown why only the first chapter was redrawn by Hinestroza. It can be assumed that either the chapter system was scrapped very early on with Hinestroza only able to do the first chapter image, or tw1TZER did not have enough money to commission him to do the rest of the chapters, thus the idea was scrapped to keep consistency in the art. Chapter 1.jpg|Chapter 1 art by Eddie H.Hinestroza without chapter subtitle Chapter 1 2.jpg|Chapter 1 art by Eddie H.Hinestroza with chapter subtitle 'The Gay Saviour' *Pleb in his original design has a bald spot on the back of his head with this being seen in many sprites and images in beta content. There is even an alternative version of the opening cutscene drawn by Eddie H.Hinestroza that is unused which has Pleb in his original balding design. Remnants of this can actually be found in in-game dialogue when xd clan member Yahamoto Rockliny asks "Who the fuck is this balding clazy guy?" despite the fact Pleb is not balding in the final version of the game. *The unused CIUDAD and BUG enemies share a similar motif of having all black bodies with blurry red features within them. In the final game the only enemy to share this motif is The Press. It is highly possible that this motif was swapped out for the blue and cyan Sheddy emblem seen on the bodies of certain enemies to indicate they have become NPCs. *It is possible that the 'weon dungeon' ended up becoming Elmalo's gay dungeon due to the fact that both location are near a swamp, with the two unused weon enemies being topless similar to many enemies found in Elmalo's dungeon. Category:Cut Content Category:Meta